


Serpent's Pact

by Voxynqueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxynqueen/pseuds/Voxynqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth is destroyed, the Tau'ri are lost. The alliances have crumbled. The galaxy is lost and the Armies of the Ori have won. Ori priors, Ori commanders, and crime bosses now rule the galaxy. </p><p>Carter has lost everything. She has given up. </p><p>Out there in the vast emptiness of the galaxy a rebellion is stirring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> About two years after season ten and season five of Atlantis, however that is where the story turns AU. Warning, many main characters are already dead, the Earth is destroyed, and the Armies of the Ori have taken over much of the galaxy. Crime runs rampant. The tau'ri are scattered.
> 
> Warning: Adult content includes drug use, violence, torture, death, sex. These are not in every chapter however and will be listed at the top of each chapter.
> 
> This story is not complex, the plot has not been thoroughly planned, and there will be cannon errors. I started writing this story as a muse and write only when I need a break from my other workings.
> 
> I adore Carter and think Ba'al is the most character driven villian in Stargate. I don't plan to make Ba'al into a strawberry tart, nor into some sort of monster. I hope to provide further character development but it may not to be to everyone's taste.
> 
> I do plan to finish it though, just no idea how long that will take.

The timer counted down, every second moving them closer to their death.

Her mind searched, her eyes searched, for something, anything to give them a chance to escape.

But there was nothing, and she knew it.

And she could see it on his face. Even as his fingers flew with inhuman speed over the keypad, his eyes told of what she already knew:

They were going to die.

The timer clicked over and suddenly there was just over thirty seconds of her life left.

“We’re not going to make it,” she whispered despairingly.

Instantly he threw the laptop viciously off the ledge with a snarl, the laptop failing hard against the wall, falling into a scrap pile onto the floor.

“If I am to die, Colonel,” he growled with a touch of finality, his voice deep symbiotic, turning to face her with eyes flashing brightly in the poorly lit cavern, “Then I will die compensated.”

He gave her no time to ask to what he meant or even react; far quicker than she could blink, he moved. His mouth covered hers and she was bound in his firm embrace.

Full seconds went by and surprising to Carter, she had not even tried to resist; her lips melting against his and their kiss deepened. Everything about it was surreal and she wondered if she were already dead. His mouth was soft and yielding against hers, the tickle of his beard caressing her skin, the taste of him so delectable and enticing, the warm pleasant masculinity of his scent. Even encased in the cage of his arms, though inflexible as steel, remained not forceful and his hands pressed against her back chaste and gentle. Nothing about the kiss reminded her of whose arms she was in. That is was an evil ex-system lord who she was holding, tasting.

Carter waited for the time to end and for her to die, but enjoying the last moments of her life in the tender embrace of Ba’al; every millisecond thinking to pull away but unable to, not wanting to, not even caring to wonder why, her fingers instead tangling in the fabric of his collar and holding him just as fervently as he held her. He pressed against the small of her back, pulling her even closer.

Carter let go of his collar, sliding her arms around his neck, their two bodies held together in tight embrace as the seconds continued to tick down to their doom.

The explosion would come in mere moments but she didn’t pause, there were no words to speak, choosing instead to die immersing herself in the intensity of their kiss. Carter felt herself moan in desire.

“Colonel! I’m in range! Activate the beacon!” A voice shouted from the radio on Carter’s shoulder.

Ba’al wrenched away from her, diving quickly way to his right towards the beacon on the ledge, his hand painfully around her wrist, dragging her with him.

A flash of bright white light flooded her vision and she felt nothing but the tight grip around her wrist and Carter wondered if they were truly dead this time. Surely Lt Hailey couldn’t have beamed them out in time . . .


	2. How Fallen have the Mighty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Descriptions of drug use.
> 
> Note: I have never used drugs and therefore can only assume what a drug addiction is like. Please be kind, I tried to make it realistic . . . 
> 
> WARNING: Language but not much. Sam doesn't swear in Stargate . . . I will try to keep it that way. But in reality people do swear. I'm sure the Goa'uld swear too, but I don't know how to use storks and wiggly lines (in other words, I don't speak Goa'uld).

* * *

 

 

Two years earlier . . .

The tavern was typical as far as taverns went, or at the least akin to those taverns Carter had frequented regularly over the past thirteen months.

The air was heavy with the stench of many hot, sweaty bodies of all different races and alcohol. Outside raged a snow storm, an everyday occurrence on this planet. If it had not been for the presence of a special mineral in the soil, this planet would have been forgotten amongst the lengthy list of uninhabitable planets.

Prolific mining had made it a haven for miners, gamblers, prostitution, and drugs. One of those reasons was Carter, a human woman, had bartered her way there and now sat at a sticky, grimy table in the bar.

Formally military, she could see the dangers all around her, from the waitresses wearing daggers under the straps of their ‘uniform’, to the heavily armed gamblers and criminals packed into the bar, sitting down at the tables, drinking and doing business.

So too were the two male aliens sitting across from her at the table. She could not turn off her threat assessor, no more than she could turn off her own heart by the power of her mind. However, she could try and gulped down another couple mouthfuls of hideously strong alcohol.

The males, men for lack of better term, were whom she had come to see and they possessed something she vitally needed. They could ply her with as many drinks as they wanted, Carter would not budge. It was not alcohol she wanted.

“No,” she slurred, her vision not quite blurry enough to obscure her vision, “the p90 for the stuff. Its fair and you know it.”

“Your Tau’ri weapons are useless without ammunition.” The ugly man to her right shook his head, his eyes plainly leering at her, “We have what you want. We say what is fair.”

Carter sighed, her head buzzing far too much to argue and the need, the desperate need pushing her to offer them whatever they wanted, “Fine, then how much?”

The right man sniggered, “You know the price, pretty. One night.”

Carter scoffed unblinking, far too used to propositions often aimed at her, “I’m not even your species.”

Left man opened his mouth widely which could be taken as a grin, “We don’t care.”

The fidget in her fingers intensified. She needed it. Her eyes narrowed at them, “You don’t eat the females afterwards, do you?”

The two of them laughed a barking sound much like dog. “Oh, pretty, we promise to be _gentle_.”

The look of their faces told Carter that gentle wasn't what they had planned. But so what, with the fix swirling in her blood, she wouldn't feel much of what they'd do to her.

A tapping sound dropped her eyes and found her fingers drumming against the table.

“The craving, pretty? Better decide before we move on to someone else more _needy_.”

Carter swallowed against the bitter burning vile suddenly in her throat. Up to this point she had always had the means to pay for her salvation other than with her body.

But she needed it. Desperately. And the p90 was all she had left. That and her body. She breathed in then looked back to the aliens, so much bigger than her, full of hard scales and muscle. Perhaps their ministrations would kill her? Would that be so bad? “Fine, but I get the fix first.”

The man on the left reached over and placed a small pill on the table in front of her. A simple purple pill. Worth so much, needed so much.

Relief flooded her, and clumsily she wrestled it into her fingers, her mouth salivating, her heart pounding; oh how she needed it.

In a flash, a large hand grabbed her wrist tightly, instantly hurting her and Carter yelped.

“How the mighty have fallen,” said a new voice over their table, deep and echoic.

“Hey! Fuck off!” Cried one of the men at the table, “This female’s ours. We paid for her. Go get your own!”

Carter wonkily raised her eyes up to see the one who had her wrist, stopping her from gaining her sweet salvation. Through her blurry vision she could only make out a tall male, dark hair, and glowing eyes.

“This _female_ is _mine_ now,” the intruder corrected them, his deep strange voice filled with conviction and warning.

“We’ve paid for her,” the man warned, “She’s ours.”

Both the alien men stood and started to go for their weapons, however they had not noticed that the deep voiced intruder was not alone. Two shots of blue electricity flew at them and they slumped back down into their chairs.

Carter struggled feebly against the hold of the stranger, giving up to instead lean over the table to get her mouth to the pill still in her fingers. She was so close. Just a little closer!

But the dark intruder was quicker, pulling her wrist up so fast and hard, he heaved her out of her seat and held her there by her wrist.

“Let me go!” she bleated, still trying to climb onto the chair to stand up tall enough and get her mouth to the pill. Her feet got anchor on the seat of the chair and she lunged up.

Too late. The dark intruded yanked her out from the table, plucked the pill from her hand and threw her to one of the others standing guard behind him.

“Give it back!” she wailed, fighting hard against the grip of the guard who was holding her with two arms around her, holding her off the ground.

“I will not, Colonel.”

Hot tears bled down her face and she clawed at her captors, trying in vain to find something solid to kick but her legs barely worked anymore, “Please. Whatever you want? Please, just let me have it.”

The intruder stepped up to her and held the pill in front of her eyes, then dropped it to the floor, grinding it into the grunge and grim on the floor with the heel of his boot.

“No!” she screamed, cocking her elbow forward then hard back into the throat of the guard holding her. The guard almost let her go, but reaffirmed his hold quickly, coughing.

“Tsk tsk,” he admonished easily. “How indeed the mighty have fallen. Come,” he said to the guards, “I wish to leave this pathetic excuse for a planet as soon as possible.”

They were carrying her now, walking towards the bar’s exit with her tightly in the guards grasp. “Ba’al,” she identified finally, her mind so sluggish but not without a certain amount of glee. “If you’re here to kill me, then just get it over with. Kill me now. End it.”

Ba’al chuckled, his voice softening away from the iconic symbiotic voice to his accented human voice, “I am not here to kill you, _Colonel_. How many times have I told you I would never dream of killing you?”

A short trip out in the freezing blizzard lead them to a well-guarded Tel’tak  and within moments, Carter was strapped into a chair, shackled, and the ship broke through the atmosphere, heading towards the Ha'tak in orbit.

When the guards carried her onto the docking platform of the mother ship, they were met by another group, who took her and held her down onto a gurney until she was strapped down. “Why are you doing this? Ba’al? Just kill me!”

Ba’al however was not looking at her, speaking to one of the group who had met them on the platform, “I want her blood purified, her mind restored and the addiction cured. Check for any other diseases and injuries she may have picked up during her aimless wanderings of the galaxy. And I will not tolerate that smell. Wash her immediately.”

Carter struggled against her restraints, “Ba’al!”

“Yes, my lord,” the man, human looking apart from the orange hue of his skin, bowed his head and ushered the group to follow him.

“Doctor?” Ba’al called after them as they pushed her gurney towards the exit. “Check for sexual diseases too.”

“You filthy bastard!” she raged from her prone position, fighting hard against the restraints, already being carted off to who knows where.

“I am not the filthy one, Colonel, selling myself for a simple fix.”

Carter heard his words and whimpered. She nearly had that fix too. One more second and she would be in sweat oblivion. “Doctor? You’re a doctor? Will you give me something? I’m in pain, so much pain.”

The doctor did not answer her, and remained silent as they walked her gurney along the long corridors into the depths of Ba’al’s ship. No matter what she offered, begged, or insulted, they did not speak to her.

“Ba’al!” she screamed, trying to break free of her bonds, feeling the shackles biting into her skin, “Ba’al! You better kill me because I will kill you! Doctor? Please, have mercy, I must have something. Give me-“

A sudden pinch to her arm and finally she reached sweet oblivion.


	3. The Colonel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having troubles with my other writings means I get to work of some of my other stories :) This chapter is a little bit of an info dump as I like to call it, but hopefully not too boring. 
> 
> Just wanted to apologise. I am notoriously bad at reviewing my own work. I really don't see the typos etc. and I don't have a beta for this story. I have done my best but beg for forgiveness for any grammatical errors.
> 
> A note on the story; there will be a lot of fluctuations between timelines. I hope to manage this in a way that's not too confusing. Also, the happenings of the last movie are not in this. But Sam did command Atlantis and did get the George Hammond. Obviously from there, everything changes.

* * *

 

 

She watched him. Not since that day on the ice planet some three months ago had she seen anyone else but the nurses, guards and the pompous doctor. In those three months Carter had not only been treated for her addiction and nursed back to health but subjected to daily mental and physical challenges.

Instead of a prisoner of Ba’al, Colonel Sam Carter felt more like a patient of an Earth rehab hospital.

Twenty minutes ago however she’d been roused from her bed, told to dress and marched through the compound that had served as her prison to the command centre. Her guards stood at either elbow, holding her steady. They’d always done that. Not in fear she’d escape, but in fear she’d collapse. From what she could make out, the guards were to see to her safety as much as ensure she didn't escape.

Not once had they spoken to her. 

Only the nurses and doctor had spoken to her. Even then all communication was tight lipped. Do this, swallow that, sleep now.

And now she stood in the command centre; Ba’al’s command centre. For the first time in three months, Carter saw windows. Through the viewscreen she saw the black of space broken up by glittering stars and a fleet of numerous classifications of ships. Some she recognised, some she did not.

They were on a large asteroid. But where in the galaxy remained a mystery.

Looking back at Ba’al, Carter couldn’t even attempt to guess his purpose. He hadn’t implanted her. He hadn’t tortured her. He hadn’t even bothered to interrogate her.

Today was the first he’d seen of her since plucking her away from her drug induced death wish.

As she watched him, he continue to read from the small pad the doctor had given him.  Finally, his focus shifted from reading to glance at her, but then returned back to the device.

“Doctor?” he inquired without looking up again, “Why is she muzzled?”

“My lord, we thought she may start that hideous screaming again.”

Ba’al’s eyebrow raised, but still didn’t raise his eyes from his reading, “Yet you claim her mind is restored. I never recalled Colonel Carter screaming, hideously or otherwise.” He finally looked to the doctor and gestured at the device, “Her cognitive and intelligence test scores would attest to the health of her mind.”

The doctor smiled, “A simple precaution. With the escape attempts and the profanity during the first few weeks-”

“All of which you have assured me have passed.”

The doctor glared at Ba’al, much to Carter’s surprise. She’d found the doctor incredibly smug and arrogant, but to be so openly contemptuous in front of Ba’al? “She is  _ human.  _ An unpredictable race.”

Ba’al continued reading, “You also say her health has returned, but I cannot help but still see a scrawny Tau’ri woman before me.”

“A few months continuing with the nutrients I have provided will continue to improve her overall health, plus an intensive exercise program to restore her  _ fighting _ fitness as per your request.”

Ba’al chewed on that for a moment. “You still maintain you cannot cure her addiction entirely?”

“The human species is weak, my lord. Her body will always have the affliction and be incumbent upon you to ward her away from any further temptations. But I don’t believe she'll willingly return to her habit. She has shown a surprising strong will-”

“Silence, doctor.” Ba’al looked over to her then to the nurse and guards surrounding her in annoyance, “Remove the muzzle already.”

Two of them began to unbuckle the straps around her head.

Ba’al watched them, “I trust you have  _ many _ questions, Colonel, all I am willing to answer in time. But first answer me this,” he waited until she was free of the mask and held up his left hand. “Do you want this?”

Carter’s blood ran cold. In his fingers was a purple pill. Part of her ached for it and the other was terrified. She took one step back, her breath stuck in her throat. “I don’t  _ want _ it.”

Disappointed, Ba’al dropped the pill back into his pocket, “And yet you do want it.” He looked back to the doctor, “So you have indeed failed.”

“My lord,” the exasperated the doctor, “human physiology is remarkably frail. As I have explained there is no way to completely cure her of the addiction.”

Ba’al shrugged, “Then why should I pay you? You proclaim yourself a genius in you field-“

“You could implant her. That would cure her-“

“You claim to be an expert yet you would have me heal  _ your _ patient by implantation?” He shook his head, “Your time is up. Return to your planet. I will pay you eighty percent of your fee since that is all you were able to recover.”

“Eighty percent?” exclaimed the doctor. “Look at her! She is fine! Her health is improved and just look at her youth! All need be is keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t have a cause to be tempted and she’ll never use again.”

“Leave doctor,” Ba’al switched to his deep, symbiotic voice, his eyes flashing brilliantly, “before I find cause to pay you seventy.”

Muttering the doctor turned and left without bowing.

“There was a time I would have killed him for such incompetence,” Ba’al turned back to his people. 

One of his Jaffa patted his weapon pointedly but Ba’al shook his head, “No, the numbers of _competent_ doctors in this galaxy are getting pathetically thin. Bring her in.”

The Jaffa nodded and left.

“What am I doing here?” Carter asked warily. “What do you want from me?”

Ba’al did not look at her when he spoke, instead moving casually over to the view screen, “The galaxy is in turmoil, Colonel, and although you have chosen to wallow in slime and sleaze for the loss of your planet, others have not been so . . . lethargic.” He held his hands behind his back, “There are many still willing take the fight to the enemy.”

Carter gaped at him then scoffed loudly, “What? You want me to  _ join  _ you?”

His gaze concentrated out the view screen, as if seeing something, “Not exactly. But there are some who would have you back, despite your recent fall from grace.”

“And who are they?” she walked over to where he stood.

Ba’al didn’t answer. He continued to stare out at the view.

Frowning, Carter followed his eyes. It was then she saw it. Grey like most ships but with a long neck, the body splaying out like wings. Landing pads. A deep space carrier . . .

Carter gasped despite herself. That was an Earthship. 

“Yes,” Ba’al nodded, “Thought you might recognise it. I told them of what became of their beloved commander, and yet they still insist on having you back.” Ba’al laughed, “Pathetic sentimentality of your species no doubt.”

“The  _ Hammond _ ?” she whispered. No, it was impossible.  “It was destroyed.”

Ba’al sniggered at her, “And yet there it is.”

“This is a trick!”

“An extremely expensive trick. And for what purpose Colonel? I already have you in my possession.”

Still in shock, she shook her head, “What happened to them?”

“I have no interest in recounting their history to you. Undoubtedly you’ll find out once you board.”

Carter tore her eyes from the sight of her ship, whole and apparently functional to look at Ba’al, “You said you would answer my questions.”

One of his brows rose, “The ship’s here and in one piece, fully crewed, armed and ready for join the war. What more do you need to know, Colonel?”

“Why?” she asked, holding his glare. “You want to use us as a pawn in your own quest for domination?”

Ba’al rolled his eyes then shook his head, “Your Tau’ri sentimentality and narrow mindedness is what lost the war.”

“We lost the war,” she told him hotly, “because they destroyed our planet.”

“You lost the war because you failed to unite and fight under a common banner.”

“And what? We should’ve all rallied under you? Trade the Ori Priors for an evil dictator?”

Ba’al smirked; a touch of something gentle touched his eyes, “I am the only one still standing.” He waved his hand around them, “standing strong and fighting as you can clearly see. Perhaps your planet would be still in one piece if you’d allowed me to rule.”

When she didn’t offer a response he continued, “You cannot deny the Tau’ri would’ve lasted longer had they united, not just those on your planet but all of humanity in an offensive against the Ori. Now? They are all scattered throughout the galaxy, living under Ori rule or,” his eyes burned into hers, “finding new ways to sink lower in their existence.”

Carter leaned back, her eyelids lowering in condescension, “And what? You want me to unite them now, to serve you?”

“Would you rather go back to where I found you?”

Her lip curled. That was an impossible choice.

“No, that is not my plan,” he said in a tone suggesting his waning patience, “I want them to unite under you.”

Carter regarded him coolly, “You want me,” she pointed out the viewscreen, “out there, fighting as your ally?”

Ba’al did not answer, his confident expression was his answer. Whatever he may of done for her, he was not benevolent. And she would never trust him. “And what will happen? If the war ends and we win? We go back to being mortal enemies?”

His smirk broadened and he leaned in closer to her, “Let’s cross that  _ chasm _ later, shall we?”

She was not going to give in so easily. “I help you overthrow the Ori armies, then you turn on us?”

He was amused now, “You’ll have your corner of the galaxy, and I’ll have mine. No need for the return of hostilities.”

“Just as long as we’ll allow you to rule?”

“I was bred for ruling,” he moved even closer to her, “Just as Tau’ri females were bred for  _ whining _ .”

If his close proximity put her on edge, his usual sexiest rhetoric poked the bear and she stood tall, “Yet it’s  _ this _ whining Tau’ri female you’re asking to join you.”

Ba’al’s eyes flickered briefly, fleetingly and very out of place, but then only to be replaced by steel, “I have restored your ship, your crew, and your health at great expense. The least you can do is get out there and repay me by taking down a fleet or two of Ori ships.”

“Samantha!”

Carter turned in shock hearing her name and saw Vala Mal Doran sprinting through the door and throw herself to her with far too much force. Carter stumbled backwards against the bulkhead but Vala’s arms around her held her tightly and righted her back onto her feet, “I’m so glad to see you! Wow, don’t you look skinny. And so young!”

“Vala?” It did look like her but . . . younger. 

“Yes, it’s me!” She pressed her into another full bodied hug. “We have so much to catch up on!”

Carter tried not to smile too broadly. But it was Vala. Younger but Carter also looked younger. The doctor told Ba’al the medicine he’d given her had given back much of her youth. That was yet another burning question she desperately wanted to ask. Just what had they done to her?

Had Vala undergone the same treatment? 

There was no sense of a symbiote. This really was Vala. “What’s going on?”

“Save your soppy female bonding rituals for when I am not present,” Ba’al stepped away from them in disgust.

Vala released Carter but still held her arm in hers, “Thought you wanna join in?” She winked at Ba’al, “You used to be up for a little  _ bonding _ .” 

Ba’al didn’t reply to Vala, looking pointedly at her, “I’m giving you everything you need to take the fight to the Ori. Don’t get too caught up in what may be  _ if _ they’re defeated. At this point we’re outmatched ten to one.”

Ten to one? How many more ships did the Ori Army bring into their galaxy? What choice did she really have? Go back to oblivion, one version or the other, or take up the fight? The hopeless fight but . . .

There was no choice. Carter was a warrior. And now she had a cause.

“How many of our ships did you save?”

“The Hammond was the only Tau’ri ship we know to survive,” Vala said sorrowfully. “And it was a wreak-”

“And the Asgard technology? The database?” she demanded from Ba’al, “How much of it did you steal?”

“Ten to one, Colonel, taking into account the installation of Asgard weapons and database on every alliance ship,” he shook his head, “But if you would rather, feel free to crawl back into the cesspit where I found you-”

“I’m accepting your offer Ba’al.”

He stopped. His eyes studied her for a moment, his arms crossing over his chest, “Finally. Truly a failing of the species to take so long to accept a more than fair and generous offer.” 

“Now, now, let’s play nice,” Vala smiled at her then to Ba’al, “Can I take her home?”

“Wait!” Carter pulled her arm away from Vala to step up to Ba’al. “We have not discussed terms of this _alliance_.”

“Terms?” Ba’al scoffed. “It’s simple, Colonel. You unite the rest of your pathetic race into something resembling an army and I will arm you with a fleet.”

Carter’s jaw dropped. “That simple? I don’t believe you.”

“I do not rejoice in this alliance,” Ba’al all but spat, “but I do lack the numbers to man my ships. You supply the personnel, I supply the hardware. I do not intend to submit to Ori rule. Either we all fight or we all die. Simple enough for your female intelligence to understand?”

“If I take your ships,” Carter asked firmly, “do I take your orders?”

Ba’al ground his jaw and his eyes flashed. But his answer was truly a surprise, “No. But be warned, if you cross me, try to undermine me or kill me or take my empire, I will execute every one of your people,” his lip twitched into an evil smile, “right in front of you. Starting with  _ her _ .” He pointed at Vala.

“Well,” Vala grinned, completely unaffected by Ba’al’s threat, “Let’s get going then. We’ve got lots to do.”

“My ship departs once you leave,  _ Vala _ .” Ba’al glared at Vala for a moment then walked away, heading for the exit corridor towards the centre of the ship, “I expect you to keep your end of the bargain.”

Vala grinned and confirmed happily, “Yes, my very worthy lord.”

Carter blinked, “Vala? He just called you-“

“Oh, yes, what a runabout that took. But in the end we agreed to compromise; he’ll call me Vala if I call him lord.”

“And what about this bargain?”

“Come!” she took Carter’s arm and pulled her towards the exit, “We have so much to talk about. You see, Ba’al expected your addiction wouldn’t be totally cured and you've been out of contact for so long, therefore he commissioned me to watch over you, make sure you don’t use again.”

She tore her arm from her. “Commissioned?” Carter accused.

“Not everything we get from his territory is free, Sam,” Vala looked around them, “The ships and military hardware we get free, but nothing else. So we bargained – I keep an eye out for you, and we get four tons of food stuffs every month for free.” She huffed, “I could’ve asked for anything, and though I’d love a chest of precious metals, I decided the Hammond could use the supplies.” She smiled a little coyly, “Your crew is well and your ship well stocked. And any surplus we trade for whatever we need.”

Carter blushed and sighed, “I’m sorry, Vala. I shouldn’t have questioned your motives.”

“Five years ago it would’ve been true.” Vala smiled sadly, “Stargate Command, Daniel, you and the others all gave me a home, a chance. I’m not going to betray that.”

Taking a deep breath, Carter took Vala’s arm again. “Come I want to leave this place.”

“I would’ve done it for free, you know, Sam,” Vala said quietly. “Please don’t doubt that. I would be here with you until the galaxy is free, or more likely, until we all die fighting the good fight. But when Ba’al offered, I thought we could benefit-“

Carter smiled and touched the woman’s arm, “It’s okay Vala. I am really glad to see you. You’re the first friendly face I’ve seen since-” she broke off, “since the Ori took away my home.”

Vala’s face crinkled as if she was going to cry and threw her arms around Carter, “I still can’t believe he found you. We all thought you were dead.”

“I was,” she grimaced, looking down and away from her friend, “in a way.”

Vala held her tighter, “I cannot imagine what it was like to lose your planet, but I don’t blame you. No one does really. We’re all just so happy you’re back.” She sniffed and pulled back to look at her with weepy eyes, “I wonder if this is the  _ female bonding _ Ba’al was imagining?” she giggled, “probably a little more hands on and less clothing.”

Carter’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t want to know. Let’s just get out of here.”

In the ten minutes it took to walk through the compound towards the docking bay, Vala told her all about the _Hammond’s_ resurrection. She explained Ba’al’s network had scoured the galaxy for all the rumoured ships, wrecked or functional, and by chance found the _Hammond_ lonely floating out amongst the stars. Ba’al had harped on to Vala about just how much a fortune it cost him to restore the ship, locate the survivors from the destruction of the Tau'ri home-world, and get them back onboard.

“But they were insistent,” Vala said firmly, “they’d only take orders from a human commander not under Ba’al’s control. During his search for a worthy commander, his spies reported a rumoured sighting of you. The Ori were closing in on you but Ba’al got there first.”

“And all of this, Ba’al is doing all of this,” she paused for a moment, trying to absorb everything, “just to have us out there fighting?”

Vala nodded and they continued along the corridor towards the docking platform. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Vala sighed, “Ba’al is Ba’al. And he wants the galaxy. But for now, what other choice do we have? There is no human rebellion, Samantha. None of significance anyway. Without Ba’al, we’d be back to hiding.” Her face lit up, "E veryone is dying to see you and we shouldn’t keep them waiting. And I doubt Ba’al will wait if he decides to leave and we haven’t left yet.”

Something struck Carter, “But we’re on the asteroid?”

“We are. But this isn’t just a base. Think of it more like Atlantis.”

“Ba’al’s base is a ship?”

“Yes, it’s how he can maintain better secrecy. Something he undoubtedly learnt from the Atlantis database.”

“Atlantis’ database?” she demanded.

Vala nodded. “There’s so much you don’t know.”

“You can say that again.” She looked down the corridor, “Does the beaming no longer work on the  _ Hammond _ ?”

“Oh, no, it does.” Vala smiled flirtatiously at the Jaffa walking passed them. They ignored her and continued on their way. “They have a Tau’ri honour thing planned; something about the commander coming onboard?”

“Ah. We have so much to talk about Vala.”

“Major Marks has a full debrief planned once the welcoming ceremony’s over.”

“Major Marks? He’s alive?”

“He’s your ex-o.”

Carter rubbed the coming headache, “There’s so much to catch up on.”

“I am yours Samantha. I will tell you everything and never leave your side again. Ever. I mean that.”

Carter looked to Vala. Seeing the sudden sadness in her friend, Carter’s expression softened in understanding, “What happened to Daniel wasn’t your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have gone with Mitchell,” she croaked, “At least then we’d both be lost, together.”

Cater sighed before allowing the Jaffa guarding the docking platform to wave them through, “So you haven’t heard anything of him?”

“No, not one word. No one knows anything of what became of him.”

“Then we must continue to believe he is still alive.” 

Vala lead her up and into the cargo ship, then jumped into the pilot’s chair, her strong character pulling her back to her normal positive self. “My Daniel’s out there somewhere and I will find him.”

Taking the co-pilot’s chair, Carter nodded, “If anyone could find him, it’d be you.”

Vala didn’t answer. She busied herself bringing the cargo ship to life and taxiing them out of the dock. But she could see the hard edge to Vala’s jaw.

It was a pity Daniel never understood. And he never got to see the grief and desperation in Vala to find him after he disappeared.

Then the Earth had been destroyed and Carter went into her own selfish grief.

The time for guilt was over. Sitting back in her seat, Carter smiled to herself watching the  _ Hammond  _ growing bigger through the viewscreen. 

Now was the time for vengeance.


End file.
